


Worse

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: I'm sorry [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: past Steve x Reader
Series: I'm sorry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040133
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Worse

Your heart dropped when the door to your cabin opened and it wasn’t Steve standing there. You feared the worst. There stood Bucky, Steve’s best friend, and someone you’d come to call your own, as well. “I’m sorry, doll.” 

Your eyes filled with tears. “He didn’t make it?” Your chest literally hurt. 

“Worse.” It was killing him to have to stand there and tell you this. Others had offered, but he felt he should be the one to tell you. “He never came back after going to put the stones back in their right times.” He explained. “I-I think he stayed back on purpose.” 

“Peggy.” You breathed. 

Bucky watched the light leave your eyes, knowing he was witnessing your heart shattering. Walking over to you, he pulled you to him as you broke down. “Let’s get you home.” He said softly.    


“Why?” You asked. “I was there because of Steve. “I’m not an Avenger, what’s the point?”

“You’re family.” He said simply. “You can bunk on my floor.” He lifted you as he felt your legs give out and held you as you shook. He never thought he could hate his best friend. 

That’s exactly what was happening right at that moment. Should he try to look him up? If he stayed back, he’d be in this time somewhere out there. Deciding against it, he moved to sit with you on the couch.

You didn't know how long you stayed there crying, but soon it was dark and Bucky had packed your bag that you had brought. After being with Steve for  _ years _ he had left you for someone he’d never actually even dated. What did that say about you, or your relationship? The first chance he got, he left. 

“Let’s go, doll. I got you.” Bucky helped you up. “You can rest on the way home.” 

You nodded numbly and just followed him. You could no longer feel yourself focusing as time passed. You stared out the window for the entire drive, not saying anything. It felt like an eternity passed between leaving the cabin you had been in, and getting back to the compound. In reality, it was maybe 6 hours.

No one crowded you but all the group was waiting for your return. While the majority were sad and hurt, they felt the anger at Steve for you. You didn’t deserve this, and felt like he had led you on. 

Sam came over to hug you. “We’re here for you, sugar.” He promised gently. “Whatever you need.” 

“For this to be some sick prank or maybe a nightmare?” Hell, at that point you would have taken being snapped away. 

He gave you a sad smile. “I wish it was.” He rubbed your back. 

Letting out a sigh, you shrugged. “I think I’m just gonna hop in the shower and try to get some sleep.”

“I told her she could stay on my floor.” Bucky told them. He doubted you would want to walk back into the room you had shared with Steve. Not with all those memories. He’d talk to the others about getting you a new room set up.

You nodded and glanced at Sam. “Can you get me my toiletries bag?” You asked. “Top shelf in the bathroom closet.” When you’d been moved to the cabin, you’d been given a bag with whatever they tossed in it. Your ‘good’ stuff had been here. 

“Of course.” Sam nodded, knowing where. “I’ll meet you guys on your floor.” He told Bucky as he jogged off. 

Bucky put his arm around your shoulders to led you to his area. You kept your head down as you got to his spare room. “I’m sorry I won’t be the best company.” You told him.

“Hey, you probably know better than anyone that I’m not either.” He said lightly. “I get moody and all that.” He shrugged. “Hell, if you need company in the middle of the night, you can come wake me up.” He promised. 

“I’ll probably take you up on that. I’m tired but not sleepy.” You sighed. Honestly, you didn’t think you’d be sleeping well any time soon. “Maybe we can find some movie to watch?” You asked, also not wanting to be alone.

“Course. I’ll find something cheesy.” He promised, hearing the elevator. “I’ll go do that and make you a snack while Sam keeps you company.” He kissed the top of your head before walking away.

“One toiletry bag.” Sam handed it to you. “Need anything else? I make a mean sandwich.” He gave you a smile, hoping to be a bit helpful. 

You gave him a sad smile in return. “Maybe in a little bit. We’re gonna watch a movie after. Join us?”

“Sure.” He agreed. “I can do that.” He watched you head to the bathroom before going to find Bucky. He leaned against the counter as the man cut up some apples. “I’m joining you for a movie if that’s cool.” He told him. “Offered to make her a sandwich, too, but I can’t see her taking me up on that.” They were all worried about how you’d be reacting to this over the next few days and weeks.

Bucky nodded. “The more company the better, probably. I’m hoping she eats some of these.” He put the slices in a bowl. “Ya know, I honestly thought about hunting his ass down. If we’re right, and he stayed back on purpose...he’s around somewhere. And, if I know him, he’s still close by.” 

Sam nodded. “If you kick his ass, please let me be a part of it.” He got an angry look on his face. “I don’t care if his ass is old or whatever. This was fucked up.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s had his dick moments, but this? This is the worst thing I’ve ever seen him do.”

Bucky chuckled dryly. “Same here. I don’t know who he is anymore after this.” 

Sam huffed. “I mean who leaves a perfectly good relationship? That girls amazing and he ditched her for some rando.” He shook his head. “Who in the hells leaves after what? 6 years? 7? Then again, with him not proposing or anything maybe we should have guessed something was up with him.” He was obviously pissed. “She deserved better.” He stated the obvious. 

“Thanks, Sam.” You said from the entryway. “I know he was your friend but thank you for understanding my side.” You sniffled. Your wet hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of your neck. “So, Bucky, did you think of a movie?” You asked softly. 

* * *

Bucky looked over as he heard his door open, expecting you. Instead he saw Sam. You and Bucky had been watching movies on Fridays since you’d come back, even after being moved into your own room. Sam joined once in a while, too. “You seen Y/N?” Sam asked. “Was gonna ask if she wanted some takeout for tonight’s movie.” 

“No…” Bucky shook his head. “She was supposed to be here like ten minutes ago.”

“Hmm. Should I go check in?” He asked. “See if she’s alright? I thought she was doing better, but it could be a bad day?” 

“Yeah, lemme know?” Bucky asked. “If she’s not in her room, check with Banner. Sometimes she just hangs out with him. She likes the peace.”

“Will do.” He assured and went to find you, checking your room. When he found the door still closed, he gave a soft knock. “Sugar?” He tried. 

“She is out on her balcony, sir.” Came FRIDAY’s voice. 

“Can I go join her?” He didn’t know if you gave anyone access. 

After a moment, he heard the door unlock. “You may.

He went in and went outside with you. “Just me.” Though he figured you knew that. “Went to watch a movie with you guys and Bucky said you were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago.” He said softly. “Bad day?” 

You swallowed, looking down at your hands. “I’m pregnant, Sam.” You said softly. “I took a test last week, had an appointment today. I’m about 16 weeks along.” 

He blinked. “Shit.” He said softly. “I’m so sorry.” He took your hands. “We’re here for you, no matter what.” He couldn’t even begin to imagine how you were feeling. You’d been back less than 3 weeks, which meant he doubted you had even finally processed what Steve did. Now you’d have a tiny reminder of what was gone. 

You sniffled. “Thank you. I’m glad I have you guys.” You leaned against him. “I’m terrified.”

He held you. “I bet you are.” He whispered. “Everything went okay at the doctors? One of us coulda gone with you.” He rubbed your back. “You didn’t have to go alone.” 

“I’ll be a single mom. Might as well get used to doing things alone.”

He frowned and pulled back. “Hey, now. You’re not alone. What am I?” He said playfully. 

“A busy Avenger?” You countered, raising your eyebrow at him.

He sighed. “I know it’s a rough promise to make, but I would like to be here for you. I know any of us would. You’re family, and the new peanut will be, too.” He knew Wanda and Pepper would instantly be excited, too. He’d never seen banner with a kid, so that’d be interesting. “That’ll be the safest kid on the planet next to Morgan.”

You shrugged and looked down again. “Until you guys get tired.” You would have a lot of trouble believing anyone would stick around now. 

Sam didn’t know how to convince you that he’d stay, but he’d do his best. All he could do was take it day by day. “Well, if we’re not away on a mission, I’d like to go with you to your appointments, okay?” The thought of you going alone bothered him.

You chewed on your lip. “Okay, only if you want.” You agreed. “Just tell me if you change your mind?” You asked.

“I will but it won’t happen. You got me excited already.” He smiled. “When do you find out what you’re having?” He hoped to keep your mood up.

“In a month, I think.” You nodded. “Something like that.” You shrugged. “I kinda just got my next appointment made without paying too much attention. Cards in my purse.” You admitted. “I’ll let you know.” 

He nodded at that. “I’ll make sure I can be there.” He promised. “Now, you wanna go watch that movie, or have FRIDAY let him know we’re skipping tonight?” 

You played with your shirt. “Think Bucky will be mad if I don’t go? I don’t want to hurt his feelings.” That was the last thing that you wanted. You’d go out of your way to make sure you didn’t hurt any of them. 

“Nah.” He gave your hand a squeeze. “He’s not like that. We’ll just have FRIDAY tell him you want a quiet night, okay? Have you had dinner?”

You shook your head. “I had some crackers earlier.” Then again, you weren’t show how much earlier that actually was. 

Sam shook his head. “Nope, that’s not enough.” He got up, tugging you with him. “How about you go relax and I’ll get us some take out. You craving anything? Chinese? Thai? Pizza? Subs? Burgers?”

“Oh, there’s this burger place that has the best curly fries.” You found yourself getting excited about it. “Maybe that? Do they deliver?” 

He grinned. “If not, I’ll go get it. Want extra fries?”

You nodded. “Please. So I don’t steal yours.” You blushed lightly. “I’ll go see if they deliver, okay?” 

“Sure. I’ll grab us drinks. I’ll make sure to get you your favorite. I hid them from Clint.” He looked proud at that, even more so when you smiled up at him. “And I’ll let FRIDAY know to let Bucky know we’ll see him next week.” 

“Thank you, Sam.” You smiled again and pulled out your phone to call the place up. 

Sam watched you for a minute before heading into the hall. He hoped that he could help you through all the healing that you had to do.


End file.
